


coffee breath

by kyoutaniiii



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Reggie is too, luke is baby, they aren’t dead, this was purely for my own enjoyment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoutaniiii/pseuds/kyoutaniiii
Summary: coffee breath and flour everywhere, the perfect mix to get you a boyfriend.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	coffee breath

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is in all lowercase, sorry! my twitter is @sunsetsreg, i have a lukereggie au on there if you’re interested :)

reggie woke up in a cloud of a bed, bright sunlight shining into the room from the windows. 

he could feel that there was someone next to him. he didn’t know where he was or who he was with. all he knows is that he felt comfortable enough to fall asleep and that meant something.

he pushed himself up, looking over to his side. luke. he was in bed with luke. luke patterson. who was sleeping soundly next to him.

 _fucking hell,_ he thought. _how did i get here?_

he’d only talked to luke a few times, each of those being whenever luke needed help with school. never anything else. so how the fuck did he end up here?

he pushed the covers off of himself, moving to grab his shoes next to the nightstand. his phone was completely dead, although he wasn’t exactly surprised by that. he needed a new one. he slipped his shoes on quickly before walking to the bedroom door, but just before he left, he turned around to look at luke.

he was laying on his stomach with his head facing reggie, drooling slightly. reggie smiled softly before opening the door and heading deeper into the apartment. it was messy, especially the kitchen. honestly for a second he wondered if he should stay and clean for him.

_you guys aren’t even friends. don’t touch his shit._

he sighed, grabbing his jacket that was hanging by the door and quickly covering up before heading out.

he shut the door as quietly as possible, not knowing just how early it is he didn’t want to piss anyone off. he walked to the end of the hallway, finding to door to the stairs and walking down.

when he was outside, he realized it was a lot hotter than he thought. he couldn’t be bothered to take his jacket off, though, so he just made his way out of the apartment complex.

once he reached the student buildings, he was burning up. even after living in california for his whole life, he was still stupid. he still always expected it to be cooler than it was. must just be a bi thing, not giving a fuck about weather.

oh well, his dorm was close anyways. he wouldn’t be walking through hell for much longer.

he walked into his building, heading upstairs to his room. he pulled his key out, unlocking it and hoping he might get lucky and alex not be there. but he was. and he was just as bubbly as usual.

“hi, alexis.”

“hi reginald. where did you go last night?” he turned around in his chair to look at reggie.

“none of your business.”

“do you have a boyfriend you aren’t telling me about?”

“no, what?”

“you just seem like you do.. i don’t know what it is.”

“i don’t have a boyfriend. even if i did, you wouldn’t be the first person i told.”

“who else do you have to tell?” reggie flipped him off as he laughed. he moved to grab a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom.

he turned on the shower, stripping quickly. he jumped in, letting the hot water run over his body. for once he felt well rested, relaxed. he wasn’t used to this feeling, but he liked it. but he was still confused about luke and waking up in his bed after speaking to him maybe 5 times.

there was loud knocking on the door, knocking him out of his train of thought.

“what do you want?”

“me and willie are gonna run to the store, you want anything?”

“nah, i’ll be good. thank you, though.”

“of course, reg.” reggie turned off the water, running his hands through his hair before bringing them down to his face, sighing quietly.

he got out of the shower, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed. he stared at his reflection in the mirror, practicing his best fake smile. it was promising today, maybe people would believe him.

he opened the bathroom door, walking into the dorm. he pulled his charger from the side of his bed, plugging his phone in. while waiting for it to turn back on, he grabbed all of his things for class, stuffing them into his back.

fuck, his first class was with luke. usually, this would be fine. but today? after waking up in his bed? luke was the last person he wanted to see. but god hates reggie.

once his phone turned back on, he saw a few texts from his mom. which was never good. last time she texted him, his cat died. his cat wasn’t even at their house, she just brings bad luck with her.

he opened her messages, regretting it almost immediately. she was complaining about his tuition. again. and his parents didn’t even have to pay that much. the school covered most of the costs. yet she still complained about it every chance she got. if she wasn’t yelling at his dad about it, she was yelling at him about it. sometimes he wished he could just cut her off completely.

he turned his phone off, laying down on his bed. he could hear alex and willie coming back, they were laughing loud outside of the door. if reggie didn’t know better, he would assume they’re together.

the two of them busted into the room, laughing about god knows what. luckily, he wouldn’t have to deal with their pining for long. he had to get to class soon.

“hey, i know you said you didn’t want anything but i got you a pack of cookies. you need more sweet things in your life.”

“you’re enough for me, alex.”

“cute, but seriously. you need to loosen up, and i know you love cookies so here, stress relief.” reggie smiled as alex handed him the packet of cookies.

“thank you, alexis.”

“anything for you reginald.”

“okay well, i’m off for class. see you two later, don’t do anything i wouldn’t do.” reggie stood, grabbing his bag and phone.

“bye reginald.”

reggie walked out of the dorm, heading to the lecture hall for his first class. he didn’t understand exactly why luke was in early childhood and development, but that didn’t matter right now, did it? what mattered was the he walked directly into luke.

“fuck, sorry.” luke muttered.

“it’s cool, i wasn’t paying attention.”

“did you sleep well last night?”

“what?”

“did you sleep well?”

“i slept fine, yeah.”

“cool.”

“cool,” reggie looked at luke questioningly before walking into the lecture hall and finding a seat. 

luke followed in quickly, sitting directly beside him. the whole row was free. and he sat right next to him.

“hi?” reggie didn’t mean for it to come out as question, but it did anyway.

“hi. you know if you need a good nights sleep again, my bed is always open to you.”

“okay...” luke was smiling at him, leaving reggie confused. “why was i even there this morning?”

“you crashed last night at the library. you were exhausted so i brought you to my place and let you sleep.”

“oh, you didn’t have to do that.”

“i wanted to, don’t worry,” reggie smiled slightly at luke.

“thank you.”

“always. i would never pass up the opportunity to have a cute boy sleeping in my bed,” reggie blushed, turning away from luke.

the other boy laughed quietly, turning his attention to their professor who had just entered the room.

throughout the whole lecture, all reggie could focus on was just how close he and luke were. every once and a while, luke would do something to mess with him, like throw a ball of paper or blow at him. he couldn’t help but laugh every time he did, too.

once the lecture was over, reggie packed all of his things quickly. luke had poked at his shoulder a few times, whispering his name.

“what?”

“do you wanna get lunch with me?” he was smiling big and sweet.

“not right now. maybe one day.”

“i’ll be waiting.”

reggie left the lecture hall with an idiotic smile on his face. he made his way to his next class, thinking about what luke had said. he called him cute. he called reggie cute. him, reggie ivanov. he didn’t know what he did to change god’s mind on him, but jesus fuck was he grateful.

the rest of the day went by quickly for him. when he got back to the dorm, alex and willie were laying on alex’s bed, sound asleep. he took a picture just to mess with alex before dropping his stuff by his bed and collapsing onto it. 

he was just about to fall asleep when his phone started ringing. he picked it up, serving it was his mom before putting it back down on his bed. he dozed off thinking about luke, even if he would never admit that to anyone, ever. 

he woke up in the morning to his and alex’s alarms blaring at the same time. he groaned before turning his alarm off. when he looked over to alex’s bed, he saw that willie was now holding onto alex tightly. 

it made him think. could he and luke be that way? no, no that was a ridiculous thought. luke just wanted to be friends, nothing else.

but to be fair, weren’t alex and willie “just friends” as well?

it didn’t matter. he had work in 40 minutes and he needed to get up and get ready. he stood up, poking alex to wake him up.

“leave me alone.”

“don’t you have class?”

“i don’t feel like it today.” reggie smiled before grabbing a pillow and hitting the two boys.

“i’m not letting you miss class, get your ass up.” alex groaned, flipping reggie off.

reggie smiled and grabbed his uniform before heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change. he could hear willie and alex talking quietly but he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying.

just as he walked back into the room, he saw alex kiss willie.

“oh shit.”

“fuck, reg! why are you so quiet?”

“sorry, i’m sorry. i’m gonna go,” reggie laughed awkwardly, grabbing his shoes and running out of the door.

he leaned up against the closed door, laughing a little. _what the fuck was that?_

he put his shoes on, walking down the hallway and down the stairs. once outside, he made his way to the cafe on campus. it wasn’t a fun job, but it helped him out.

as he approached the doors, his phone started ringing. it was his mom. he sighed before answering, figuring that he couldn’t ignore her anymore.

“hi, mama.”

 _“hi reggie, honey. we need to talk about something.”_ he hated how she said it. it made his whole body ache with worry.

“what’s going on?”

_“your dad and i are getting a divorce. i’m sorry i had to tell you over the phone but i figured you wouldn’t exactly want to meet up...”_

“what the fuck?”

 _“i’m sorry, honey. it’s what’s best, though. besides, you’re almost an adult. you’ll be fine right?”_ reggie stayed quiet, biting on his tongue.

“yeah. yeah i’ll be fine. i’ve gotta go to work now.”

 _“okay reg, i love you, okay?”_ reggie didn’t answer, instead he quickly hung up and walked inside.

he went straight back to clock in, hitting his shoulder hard against the doorframe of the break room.

“fuck me...”

“you okay, reg?” julie was sitting on the counter, talking to flynn who was doing school work.

“yeah, i’m fine. don’t worry.”

“you don’t look fine... do you need anything? like a hug or...” reggie smiled at her.

“a hug would never be denied and you know that.” julie smiled, pushing herself off the counter to hug him.

“whatever is going on, if you ever need a hug, you know where i live.”

julie squeezed him before letting go and going to sit next to flynn. those two were adorable. he remembers introducing them to each other. if soulmates were real, those two would absolutely be soulmates.

he went through his shift without any problems, besides the few stressed college students coming through. he didn’t care about the way they acted because he understood, college fucking sucked.

his last customer of the day just happened to be someone he knew. luke. the boy came up to the register with a pretty smile on his face.

“hi, what can i do for you?”

“hi reggie. can i have a date?”

“what?”

“i’m asking you out, idiot.”

“that’s no way to get me to agree,” reggie laughed a little bit, “anything from the menu i can get you?”

“hm, what’s your favorite drink here?”

“i like the americanos best.”

“then i’ll get two of those,” reggie smiled, ringing luke up.

“your total is $9.75. and, i’ll meet you out front in a few minutes.”

luke paid, stepping over to the other side of the counter to wait for the drinks. reggie smiled before walking into the back, clocking out and getting ready to leave.

he walked out front, seeing luke sitting on the curb with two cups next to him. reggie sat beside him, grabbing one of the cups.

“you tried it yet?”

“no, i wanted to wait for you.”

“cute,” reggie smiled as he took a drink from the coffee. “what do you want to do?”

“we could go back to my place, maybe watch some movies and make some cookies. what do you think?”

“i think that’s a great idea.”

“then let’s go.”

luke pushed himself off the curb, extending his hand out to reggie.

“are you gonna leave your coffee here?” luke smiled before leaning down and grabbing his cup.

he extended his hand back out to reggie, who took it quickly. luke pulled him up, not letting go of his hand before walking in the direction of his apartment.

many times on the way, reggie had stopped luke to point out random birds or bugs. every time he did, luke gave him a smile that made his heart feel as though it would burst.

once they made it to luke’s apartment, they finally had to let their hands go so luke could unlock the door. after getting to unlocked, luke pulled reggie inside.

it was cleaner than the last time. his couch being completely empty and his kitchen counter, too. it was like he was prepared for this.

“so, i’ve never made cookies on my own before, or, not on my own, without my mom. i’m just warning you i might be an awful partner in this.” luke smiled at him as he pulled ingredients out of his cabinets.

“i’ve made cookies plenty of times, maybe i can teach you.”

“maybe you can.”

luke pulled out a recipe from his drawer, handing it to reggie. the two of them got to work, getting all the measurements and setting the oven. it went well until luke accidentally dropped the measuring cup of flour, making it go everywhere, covering him and reggie in flour.

“oh... my god.”

“shit, i’m sorry!” reggie started laughing, trying to wipe some of the flour off his shirt. luke started laughing too, wiping the flour off his face. they met each other’s eyes, with huge ass smiled before luke leaned in, kissing reggie.

reggie cupped luke’s face, kissing him back. he found the short hairs on his neck, running his fingers through them. luke pulled away, resting his forehead on reggie’s.

“well then...”

“you don’t mind that i did that right?”

“are you kidding, luke? of course not.”

“your breath smells like coffee,” luke kissed reggie again.

“we should finish the cookies.”

“they can wait, can’t they?”

“guess so,” reggie pulled luke back in, kissing him sweetly.


End file.
